international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF In Your House 13: The Final Four
In Your House 13: Final Four was the thirteenth In Your House Professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). The event took place on February 16, 1997 at the UTC Arena in Chattanooga, Tennessee. The main event was a Four Corners Elimination match for the vacant IWF Championship, including Bret Heart, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker, and Vader, which Heart won. The main matches on the undercard were Owen Heart and The British Bulldog versus Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon and Rocky Maivia versus Hunter Hearst Helmsley for the IWF Intercontinental Championship. Background The main feud heading into In Your House 13 was between Bret Heart, Stone Cold Steve JohnsonStone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker, and Vader over the finish of the Royal Rumble. As per stipulation, the winner of the Rumble match would face the IWF Champion for his title at WrestleMania 13. At the Royal Rumble event, Shawn Michaels won the title from Sycho Sid in the main event following the Rumble match and avenged the loss he suffered at the hands of Sid at Survivor Series the previous November. According to Bret Heart, Michaels was scheduled to drop the title to him at WrestleMania in return for Heart having dropped the title to Michaels at the same event one year earlier. Michaels later suffered a legitimate knee injury during a three-way match with Sid and Bret Heart two weeks after the Royal Rumble, and on the February 13, 1997 edition of Raw, known as Thursday Raw Thursday, Michaels vacated the title by speaking to the fans, telling them that he was told by doctors that he suffered a very bad knee injury and that he should at least consider retirement. He stated that he "had to find his smile again", which he had "lost" somewhere down the line. Michaels spent time rehabbing his knee at the same time Steve Austin was rehabbing his knee injury at HealthSouth in San Antonio. This did not sit well with Hart, who had legitimate backstage problems with Michaels at this time and who also thought Michaels' injury was not as severe as he was claiming it to be. Heart and Austin's rivalry began shortly after Austin won the 1996 King of the Ring tournament. Heeart had taken some time off following his loss to Michaels at WrestleMania and his future at that point was not certain. Austin insulted Hart in an attempt to goad the former champion into accepting his challenge for match. Heart eventually returned and agreed to the match, with the two facing each other at Survivor Series where Heart defeated Austin. Undertaker and Vader's paths crossed due to Undertaker's continued bad blood with his former manager Paul Bearer. Bearer turned on Undertaker and cost him a Boiler Room Brawl against Mankind at SummerSlam 1996, and after that he began feuding with wrestlers managed by Bearer. Bearer assisted Vader in defeating Undertaker at the Royal Rumble, thus aligning himself with the massive wrestler Later that night all four men were entered into the Royal Rumble match. Austin was the first of the four to enter, coming out fifth, and was still in the ring over forty minutes later as one of the final seven men in the match. By order of entry, the other six were Heart (twenty-first), Diesel (twenty-third), Terry Funk (twenty-fourth), Mankind (twenty-sixth), Vader (twenty-eighth), and Undertaker (thirtieth and final entrant). The first two eliminations among this group would set in motion the controversial events that followed. Shortly after Mankind eliminated Rocky Maivia from the match, he turned his attention to Funk and the two started brawling with each other. This culminated in Mankind using his Cactus clothesline as Funk was against the ropes, knocking both men to the apron. Funk came back into the ring and tried to suplex Mankind, who reversed the maneuver and suplexed Funk over the rope, eliminating him. Mankind did not leave the apron, however, and Undertaker eliminated him with a boot to the floor. Funk then began arguing with the officials on the side of the ring from which he had been eliminated, and Mankind responded by attacking him to restart the brawl. All of the officials surrounding the ring ran over to the fracas to try and break it up and send both men to the back. While this was happening, Heart took advantage of a momentary lapse in concentration by Austin, who had just finished attacking Diesel, and threw him over the top rope on the far side of the ring. As Austin got to his feet, he quickly realized that none of the officials had seen his feet touch the floor as they were too busy with breaking the brawl up on the opposite side of the ring. Austin then got back into the ring and continued in the match as if he had not been eliminated, and almost as soon as he did so he pushed both Undertaker and Vader, who were locked in a battle of their own to try to stay in the match, over the top. By this time, Mankind and Funk had been separated and the officials could focus again on the match, just in time to see Hart eliminate Diesel. Just after he did, though, Austin returned the favor from before and dumped Heart out of the ring. As a result, since as far as the officials were concerned Austin was still a legal participant in the match, he was declared the winner of the Royal Rumble. Heart was furious over the official decision and argued with the officials claiming that he should be declared the winner and not Austin. On the following night's Raw, Heart came to the ring unannounced at the beginning of the show and began venting his frustrations toward Vince Matteson over how he believed that the finish to the Royal Rumble was just another in a long string of screwings and broken promises that had been dogging Heart since he returned to the company. He demanded that he receive the title shot that the winner of the Royal Rumble is entitled to, saying that as far as he was concerned he won the match. Matteson simply ignored him and walked to his broadcast position, and an incensed Heart finally decided he had had enough and declared he was quitting the IWF. Shortly after this happened, IWF President Gorilla Monsoon conducted an interview with Matteson in the ring. Monsoon validated Austin's victory, saying that the longstanding policy of the IWF was that the decision of the officials was final. However, Monsoon declared that while Austin was the official winner of the Royal Rumble, his victory did not entitle him to a championship match due to the manner in which it had been achieved. Monsoon then said he had signed a four-way, no disqualification elimination matchup for the WrestleMania title shot, which became known as the Final Four and was to serve as the main event for In Your House 13. The participants in the match were to include Austin, the official winner of the Royal Rumble, and the three men he eliminated after he illegally re-entered the match: Vader, The Undertaker, and Heart if he reconsidered his actions from before. As Austin argued with Monsoon over his decision, Heart returned to the arena, attacked Austin, and accepted the offer. Michaels' relinquishing of the title, however, forced a change in plans. The four participants in the Final Four would instead be vying for the vacant IWF Championship. The winner of that match would be required to make a defense on the following night's Raw against Sid, who had been scheduled to take on Michaels in a third match for the title on Thursday Raw Thursday. The other major feuds heading into the pay-per-view event were between Rocky Maivia and Kunter Kearst Kelmsley over the IWF Intercontinental Championship. On Thursday Raw Thursday, Maivia defeated Kelmsley to win the Intercontinental title in an upset at the time, with Maivia scoring a small package on Kelmsley culminating in a rematch for Maivia's newly won Intercontinental title, and Owen Heart and The British Bulldog against Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon over the IWF Tag Team Championship which began after Furnas and LaFon had eliminated Tag Champions from a Survivor Series match at Survivor Series 1996 to earn a title shot. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Godwinns (Henry O. and Phineas I.) defeated The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) *Marc Mero (with Sable) defeated Leif Cassidy (9:30) *The Nation of Domination (Faarooq, Crush, and Savio Vega) (w/ Clarence Mason) defeated Bart Gunn, Goldust, and Flash Funk (6:42) *Rocky Maivia © defeated Kunter Kearst Kelmsley to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship (12:30) *Doug Furnas & Phil Lafon defeated Owen Heart & The British Bulldog © (w/ Clarence Mason) by DQ in a IWF Tag Team Championship Match (10:30) *Bret Heart defeated Steve Austin, The Undertaker & Vader in a Four corners elimination match to win the vacant IWF Championship (24:05) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *In Your House DVD release External links